Mr. Snoodle
Mr. Snoodle the Silly Snuffler is a Rare Moshling from the Ponies set. They have their song called Mr. Snoodle: Do the Doodle!. They are an elephant whose yawns are contagious. Poppet's Mr. Snoodle lives with her and he makes an appearance in Moshi Monsters: The Movie. As of the 28th of March 2014, their animation file had been entirely replaced in which the animation was made to look similar to their "Do the Doodle" movement. Combination Biography Silly Snufflers are the sleepiest, snuffliest Moshlings around - and their sleepiness is contagious. Whenever a monster walks past, it can't help but yawn, stretch and fall asleep on the spot . . . zzzzz. And that's how Silly Snufflers avoid being caught. By the time the monster wakes up, the Snuffler has slowly shuffled away. I've tried every trick in the book to catch one of these snoozy critters. I even snuck up on one after drinking a gallon of black coffee, but I still nodded off, even though my eyelids were propped open with matchsticks. Foiled again! Mini Bio Silly Snufflers are some of the sleepiest, snuffliest Moshlings around. Whenever they amble by, Monsters can't help but yawn and fall asleep on the spot. And that's how Silly Snufflers avoid being caught! By the time the Monster wakes up, the Snufflers have managed to (slowly) get away. Foiled again! YAWN! Character Encyclopedia Main Sleepy Mr Snoodle and the rest of the slumbering Silly Snufflers love shuffling along in the slow lane of life. These leisurely lumps graze sluggishly on pumpernickel breadcrumbs at Fransipan Farm, and dance to Mr Snoodle's latest dance craze, "Do the Doodle". Yawn... yawn Silly Snufflers have the power to make any passing monster fall asleep, which is handy for avoiding capture. When awake, they play ice-cream van melodies with their snouts... which often sends them right back to sleep again! How slow can you go? Once Snoodle was even slower than usual, so Buster Bumblechops managed to fit in his 44 winks before slowly chasing after him. The sluggish Snuffler had only walked six paces! Data File Moshling type: Ponies Species: Silly Snuffler Habitat: Franzipan Farm Ponie pals: Angel, Priscilla, Gigi Notes * Big, heavy eyelids, ready for slumber * Super-snuffly snoring snout! The Official Collectable Figures Guide When it comes to silliness, it's hard to beat the Silly Snufflers. They are sleepy, slothful and slack, prefer life in the slow lane and love listening to lullabies. To stop themselves being snaffled up, Silly Snufflers can make monsters and Moshlings alike simply fall asleep. One big yawn and they're gone because while you sleep, off they creep. These strange Ponies live around Franzipan Farm, where they love to feast on pumpernickel breadcrumbs, shuffle about in slow motion and play a medley of ice cream van melodies with their snouts! But be careful! Remember they can make you fall . . . ZZZzzzzzz Habitat When they're not shuffling around, Silly Snufflers graze on the pumpernickel breadcrumbs of Franzipan Farm, playing ice cream van melodies with their snouts. Traits Personality Slumbersome, dawdly, musical. Likes Life in the slow lane and lullabies. Dislikes Giant Goobledegoofs and modern jazz. Trivia *Despite being in the Ponies set, Mr. Snoodle actually resembles an elephant. **This is because Michael Acton Smith (Mr Moshi) said: 'everyone is different, and that's why Mr. Snoodle has been placed in the Ponies set.' *According to Sprinkles's biography, some experts believe Silly Snufflers are related to Magical Tinklers. *A prehistoric version of Mr. Snoodle (frozen) can be seen at the baggage claim area in Season 2: Mission 1: A Close Encounter of the Zoshi Kind. *As of March 2014, players can receive Mr. Snoodle as soon as the player joins Moshi Monsters. *Mr. Snoodle and Mrs. Snoodle share the same species. *Mr. and Mrs. Snoodle are the "hottest couple" according to Ruby Scribblez. **This is mentioned in the "Snoodle VS Snoodle" comic in Issue 38 on Moshi Monsters Magazine * Mr. Snoodle is the second Moshling to have had an animation change, the first being Lady GooGoo. ** Because of this, there has been confusion in design. Carte Blanche's plush still used the old design and used that artwork for promotion. ** Moshi Monsters Egg Hunt uses a mixture of both designs. The thumbnail the game uses features the old design whilst the animations are the new design. * Mr. Snoodle erroneously uses Blurp's sound file in Moshi Monsters Egg Hunt. * Mr. Snoodle is Poppet's favourite Moshling. Gallery In-Game New MrSnoodle 1.png New MrSnoodle 15.png New MrSnoodle 4.png New MrSnoodle 6.png New MrSnoodle 7.png New MrSnoodle 8.png New MrSnoodle 10.png New MrSnoodle 13.png New MrSnoodle 14.png Old Animation (In-Game) MrSnoodleLeft.png HQ Snoodle.png MrSnoodleRight.png MrSnoodle1.png MrSnoodle2.png MrSnoodle4.png Mash-Up Cards TC Mr. Snoodle series 1.png TC Mr. Snoodle series 2.png TC Mr. Snoodle series 3.png TC Mr. Snoodle series 4.png Figures Mr Snoodle figure normal.jpg Mr Snoodle figure glitter purple.png Mr Snoodle figure glitter orange.png Mr Snoodle figure ghost white.png Mr Snoodle figure scream green.png Mr Snoodle figure voodoo blue.png Mr Snoodle figure pumpkin orange.png Mr Snoodle figure sonic orange.png Mr Snoodle figure shocking pink.png Mr Snoodle figure advent.png Mr Snoodle figure gold.png Mr Snoodle figure ninja.png Collector card s1 mr. snoodle.png Plushes Mr Snoodle plush vivid.png Mr Snoodle plush ty.png Mr Snoodle plush carte blanche.png Mr Snoodle backpack buddy.jpg|Backpack Buddy Other Merchandise Mr. Snoodle bobble bot.png|Bobble Bots Bobble Bots garden set Mr. Snoodle.png|Bobble Bots Flower Pack with Mr Snoodle Top trump green Mr Snoodle.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps Moshi Monsters Movie Movie Artwork characters Mr Snoodle.png Mr. Snoodle Big Smile.png Snoodle Duet.png Moshi Movie hoodoo poster.jpg Frozenmrsnoodle.png Movie screenshot End Snoodles.png Music Videos MV BBBIAWBH search party.png|Go Do The Hoodoo MV BBBIAWBH snoodle drink.png MV BBBIAWBH wallawalla hooha.png MV TIG mr snoodle.png|Trapped in Gummy! MV TIG sad snood.png MV TIG mr snoodle ooh.png IHM62 And Mr Snoodle.jpeg|I heart moshlings IHM50 And Mr Snoodle.jpeg Other Mr Snoodle Bio Code.jpg Mrsnoodlecupcake.PNG Moshling Boshling I.png|Letter I of Moshling Boshling JellyChatMoshling5.png Cuddly Mrsnoodle.png Sad Snoodle.png|Sad Mr. Snoodle Activation snoodle.png EllieSnoodleiOSapp.png Mr. Snoodle MR.png S2M1 luggage 3.png Moshi Cupcakes moshling action mr snoodle.png|Mr. Snoodle as they appear in Moshi Cupcakes Baby Snoodles.png|Baby Mr. Snoodle Baby Iggy and MrSnoodle.jpeg|Talking Poppet Mr Snoodles Twilight Train.jpg|Moshi Twilight Sleep Stories MrSnoodle_Twilight_Doodle.png|Moshi Twilight Sleep Stories doodle Mr_Snoodle_Egg_Hunt_Art.png|Egg Hunt art Mr_Snoodle_Back.png Mr_Snoodle_Doodle.png Mr_Snoodle_Front.png Mr_Snoodle_Happy.png Mr_Snoodle_Lake_Neon_Soup.png Mr_Snoodle_Looking.png Mr_Snoodle_Map.png Mr_Snoodle_Side.png Mr_Snoodle_Slide.png Mr_Snoodle_Walking.png Pooky_Cali_MrSnoodle_Uncle_Scallops.png MrSnoodleMuddy.png Poppet and Mr Snoodle Puzzles.png Poppet with Mr Snoodle magazine.png Poppet With Mr Snoodle.png PoppetwithMrSnoodle.png Talking Poppet And Snoodle.jpeg Mr Snoodle Moshling Rescue Art.png Mystery box snoodle drawing small.png Category:Moshlings Category:Ponies Category:Rare Moshlings Category:2008